runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Clue scroll
Clue Scroll thumb|left|Clue Scroll En Clue bla er et verdifullt tilfeldig drop fra et stort utvalg av monstre. Hvis en spiller har en anelse blar, må de enten fullføre det eller miste / ødelegge det for å få en ny. Clue ruller er starten på en Treasure Trail, en skattejakt som sender spillere på jakt rundt hele RuneScape. På slutten av jakten får spilleren en belønning på elementer tilfeldig valgt fra en bestemt liste, muligens inkludert svært sjeldne og svært verdifulle elementer. Det har vist seg og oppgitt av Jagex at Ring of Wealth ikke påvirker belønninger generert av en ledetråd blar, eller slipp rate av monstrene som skaper dem. Dette er fordi ledetråd bla ikke er en del av de sjeldne drop bordet, til tross for at mange NPC'er deler samme slipp. Men NPC'er som ikke har den sjeldne slipp tabellen kan likevel miste anelse ruller, som en saradomin priest. For en guide til hvordan å fullføre en ledetråd bla, se Treasure Trails Guide lenken under "Se også" på slutten av denne siden. For å identifisere hvilket nivå anelse blar du har fått, klikk på linken nederst på denne siden i Se også: "liste over anelse blar slippe monstre" og identifisere kilden til ledetråd rulle, deretter se informasjon om hvilket nivå av clue Det er kjent for å slippe. Clue ruller kommer i tre varianter, kalt Levels. Det er ingen synlig forskjell mellom de tre nivåene, og undersøke tekstene er også identiske. Et nivå en anelse blar vil virke identisk med et nivå tre anelse bla. Jo høyere nivået på ledetråd de mer givende vil den være når den er ferdig. Nivået av clue bla et monster dråper vil bli i forhold til nivået på monster, med lavt nivå monstre slippe nivå én ledetråder (f. eks Goblin nivå-2), middels nivå monstre slippe nivå to spor (f. eks Varrock Guard), og kraftigere monstre slippe nivå tre spor (f. eks Dragons farger / type). Clue Scrolls kan oppnås på andre måter enn som monster dråper men disse metodene er også tilfeldig, for eksempel stjele fra lommene. Alle tre nivåer av ledetråder kan fås fra ulike kilder via andre metoder. Nivå 1 Nøkkelen er lettest å fullføre, og er falt med lavt nivå monstre som menn. De er vanligvis korte og innebærer liten eller ingen risiko for spilleren. Den anelse trinnene inneholder ofte mange Emote og klær ledetråder. Nivå en ledetråder er kilden til Trimmet Black Armour eller veiviseren hatter (g), men det er bare en tilfeldig belønning. Spillere kan også få guden sider som en ganske vanlig belønning. En nivå 2 mann eller nivå 2 Goblin er det laveste nivået NPCer å droppe dem, men kan de være stjålet fra en HAM Medlem. Høy Agility og thieving gjør dette langt enklere, men det kan gjøres på nivå 15 thieving og Level 1 agility. En annen anbefaler culling bakken for å generere et hint bla er Minotaurs på første nivå i Stronghold for sikkerhet som de har ca 100 Lp og ligger i et multi-kamp sone som gjør dem lett bytte. Nivå en ledetråder kan også mottatt fra administrerende ditt rike aktivitet på Miscellania fra kistene fagene finner under fiske. Nivå 2 Nøkkelen er da neste steg opp, og som sådan er mer komplekse, ofte med koordinere ledetråder. Spillere kan noen ganger få Trimmet Adamant Armour fra disse ledetråder. Nivået 20 Dragith Nurn er det laveste nivået NPC å droppe dem. Den anelse ruller for salg på Trouble Brewing for 5000 Pieces of Eight er nivå to ledetråder. For høyere utjevnet spillere, level 83 Cockroach soldater funnet i Stronghold av Player Safety er en enkel og lønnsom måte å generere en nivå 2 Clue slipp. Andre monstre funnet å ha en ganske høy drop rate av disse ruller omfatter pyrefiends, yetis, jungle skrekk og Fremennik Market vakter. Nivå 3 Nøkkelen er de vanskeligste typen ledetråder. De er lange, kompliserte og farlige. Nivå tre ledetråder ofte har regelmessige turer ut i villmarken, betyr at spilleren vil muligens måtte håndtere revenants, og har faste møter med Zamorak veivisere på villmark samordne ledetråder, og Saradomin Wizards være svært sannsynlig, men ikke garantert. Spillere kan motta Trimmet Rune Armour og til og med noen svært sjeldne eks verdt godt over 100 millioner mynter. Den hellige gral av belønninger fra et nivå tre hint bla er en 3 år gammel rustning stykke, den dyreste av disse er tredje alder platelegs, verdt opp til 142 millioner mynter. Level 56 kyklopene på Warriors 'Guild er det laveste nivået monstre å droppe et nivå 3 anelse bla. Spillere kan også velge å drepe Hellhounds for Clue ruller, da de er lett trygge sett med rekkevidde eller Mage angrep medier. Green Dragons og Aviansies, som spillerne vanligvis drept for fortjeneste fra sitt andre ubeslektet dråper, kan også slippe nivå 3 ledetråder. For spillere som er disponert mot melee angrep, Ankous i Stronghold for sikkerhet er et anbefalt alternativ. Slayer monstre gir en stor mengde muligheter for å innhente spor ruller. For svakere spillere med et tilstrekkelig Slayer nivå og utstyr, gelé og Turoth er valg alternativ for mottak av Clue ruller. Mange andre Slayer monstre, som Cave redsler, Aberrant Spectres, og Hellhounds er vanlige valg for å oppnå Level 3 spor og er anbefalt for sterkere spillere med høyere Slayer nivåer. Nivå 3 anelse ruller kan også være stjålet fra Delikatesser på handel oktogonen gulvet i Keldagrim som av 9. september 2009, med en nødvendig nivå på 90 thieving. Trivia Herman Caranos synes å ha en Clue bla i sin venstre hånd. Det var en gang en feil der spillerne ville være ute av stand til å samle sine brystet etter å ha slått en Zamorak mage. I stedet, da spillerne gravde, skapte de en annen mage. Dette skjedde hver gang de prøvde. Spillere kan få mer enn ett hint bla på bakken på flere måter, for eksempel ved å drepe ledetråd slippe monstre, men ikke plukke opp sporene, eller ved å stjele fra lommene HAM medlemmer og slippe dem. Men spillerne er bare noen gang i stand til å plukke en anelse opp om gangen. Det er mulig, men veldig uvanlig, for spilleren å få den samme spor flere ganger på rad, uavhengig av forekomst. Notene på 19 januar 2010 uttalte at HAM lommetyv koden hadde blitt justert. Denne justeringen gjorde det umulig å lommetyv ledetråder til den ble brakt til seg oppmerksomheten til Jagex av spillere. Det ble innrømmet å være en feil, og var fast to dager senere. Elementer Kept On Death viser at ledetråder har en verdi på 1 mynt.